First Contact: Onyx
by C.M117
Summary: James' squadmate is missing, Elite rebels, Brutes, and Grunts have attacked multiple planets. With only three Spartans remaining can the UNSC win this time?


Title

Chapter One.

The conference room doors had just opened and out walked James Spartan 832, with his partner Jo Spartan 801.

"Commands really trying to investigate what happened to Jason." James said in a voice that wasn't showing any feelings, even though he was dying inside. Having one of his best squad member and friend MIA .

"Yeah, its terrible I am having a hard time cooperating with it too James. But we're still being deployed tommorow so we should go." She said while walking away. "Bye." James muttered.

...

The next day James awoke to thunder booming outside his window. He immediatly got out of bed and went to the locker room, suited up and headed out.

The Pelicans jets were rumbling and the smell of gasoline filled the air.

"Get in James we're going to Onyx." Jo yelled. "Hurry Captain wants us there fast, says the Covenant have invade and Gamma Team is practicaly wiped out!" Leon Spartan 756 said. James hopped in as the Pelican flew off, "How did the Covenant breach Onyx?" James demanded. Jo walked up to him slowly "Details are scarce, all we know is Onyx is under attack. Gun shots started about an hour ago". James tried to process it all, "Why are they attacking? Onyx doesn't have valuble resources, and Spartan training has been stopped" James said to himself. Jo got up from her seat to talk to the pilot, "Land there." she pointed. "Uh, that LZ is hot we will take heavy fire ma'am." "I know what we will take, go!"

The Pelican landed and James put on his Recon helmet. "Its going to be one hell of a battle out there," James said to Jo and Leon "Covenant own the South, Leon as soon as we get out sprint to the North and run up the hill from there the stairs lead up to the top of the building. Get us Sniper coverage." "Yes Sir." "Jo you're with me we'll push them back head on, the Marines wil flank him from the side." "Lets go" Jo said, as she put her Mark V[B] helmet on.

The Elite gave out a horrifing roar as James stab his knife into the Elites neck. Jo threw a grenade into the Covenant infested area. "Yeeee" the grunts yelled as they were flung nearly 10 feet in the air to their deaths. "Nice there are-ugh" James yelled as he was dragged across the ground and then picked up to meet the ugly face of a General class Elite. It gave out a nasty growl and turned on its energy sword. "Crap!" James said as he closed his eyes and shielded his face. "Ah!" he said as he hit the ground with a thump, he opened his eyes to find Elite blood sprayed on his visor and chest. "You're welcome." Leon said over the comm speaker every Spartan has built in his helmet. James looked down to see a bullet wound in the Elites head and then looked up to see Leon standing on the roof with a sniper rifle in his hand. "Thanks". Jo came running up to him, "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I am why-" "Commander James come in, this is Captain Shepard do you read me?" "Yes Commander?" James said into his comm. "We need you in the base ASAP Commander. Captain out" "Come on Jo, we have to go" James commanded while he got off the purple blood stained ground and headed to the Onyx Building.

Chapter 2

"I don't care how much cilvilian lives are going to be wasted, I want the Covenant out of New Mombasa." The Captain screamed across across the table to James. "Sir, we can just go in and start shooting!" "I'll tell you what you can do! You think I don't care about those lives? Earth is my home too, but we have to do whats best! First Reach, then they try to take over Onyx and now they are in New Mombasa. Who knows what where they are going next Spartan. We have to stop them now!"

James hesitated. With his left hand on his helmet he tried to think of how he could save as many lives as possible. In his mind flashed pictures of Covenant, burning buildings, people screaming in terror. He couldn't waste another second. James stood up, "How do you know they'll still be there when we reach Earth?". "We are not sure Spartan, but hopefully we will get there fast enough."

"I'm in." Jo said, after that she got up and walked out the room.

"Ok, what will we need?" asked James. The Captain walked across the room to what seemed like a hologram table and pulled out a chip. "Here, take this. His name is Beta because he is the prototype in a new line of A.I.s, he is smarter than the usual A.I. and really knows how to work in combat. Pressure is not in his vocabulary, he will always run 100% no matter the situation. Take him Spartan, he is yours now."

James took the chip from the Captains hand and felt a spark as he held it. The chip fit perfectly into the back of his helmet and the voice came out.

"Hello, my name is Beta artificial intelligence number 30056. I can assist you in any kind of way. Would you like me to run the tutorial?" "Not now." James answered.

"I hope this mission is a success, I am counting on you." The Captain stared deeply into James visor. "Yes Sir." James turned his back and began to walk out the room.

"His intelligence is far beyond that of a normal A.I., even the one Halsey created back on Reach. Where did they get the technology to create such a devise?" Jo said to herself while analyzing the data the A.I. had on the Pelicans computer. "Captain did say that this was smarter than a usual A.I. but smarter than any of the A.I.s pervious to him? He is a prototype. I wonder how much information can be stored on a finished product."

The Pelicans jets roared to life as it was about to take off. Jo got up and looked in the distance, "Captain?" she yelled. "I forgot to mention that there are a team of missing ODSTs in New Mombasa and a Spartan waiting for you at the dock!" the Captain yelled over the jets. "Find the ODSTs if you can!" he added. "Yes Sir, and if we can't find them?" James replied. "Then im sorry, we might have lost one of our greatess ODST," "Who?" Jo asked. "Buck, truly if he were any better, he would be a Spartan." the Captain walked away after that final statement, turned around and watched the Pelican take off.

...

"Private!" The Captain called as he turned a corner. "Yes Sir?" "Where is Williams? I have been looking for him everywhere!"  
>"No idea Sir, when the Covenant arrived he turned up missing." "God, where could he-" "Sir! Oh God Captain!" Williams screamed as he being carried by a Elite. "Damn!" the Captain shouted as he realized he had no firearm on him. the Private started firing with a pistol at the Elite but a second one quickly knocked the pistol from his hand and tackled him. "Ahhh!" the Privates blood painted the wall, horrified the Captain backed up and looked at Williams. The Elite that had Williams drew the energy blade he had and pierced William's body. The Elite then threw it to the side and charged at the Captain, picked him up and slammed him against the wall. "Ugh!" the Captain said as his breath was knocked out of him. "You Elites are sneaky indivuals aren't you?". Not being able to tolerate non-sense the Elite once again slammed the Captain against the wall and pulled him up close to his face.<p>

"You know what we want! The Spartans where are they headed?" The Elite demanded. With a smirk on his face the Captain replied. "Ask all you want, you won't get anything out of me!" "Well then." The Elite said as he drew his energy sword and three more Elites uncloaked from behind him.


End file.
